


Sauna

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Day 3:Public| Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)





	Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> Following prompts for Kinktober. I know I won't be able to do every day, but I'll try to do as many as possible!

Rhett went to the gym a little earlier, wanting to get some extra time in the sauna before heading into another week of work. Truth be told, he also was hoping to see the man he’d been lusting after the past few weeks, and finally gathered the courage to do something about it. Rhett had always caught him on his way out when he was headed in, but was too bashful to say anything more than the passing “Hey” with polite smile. 

He gathered his gym bag, and headed inside. After scanning his card, he took a deep breath and surveyed the gym as he walked to the locker rooms. The mystery man was nowhere to be seen. The door whipped opened right as he was reaching to press it open, and Rhett practically fell into the brunet he’d been fantasizing about for weeks.

“Oh, shit! Sorry, dude!” 

Surprised by the strength and gentleness the man handled him with, he quickly pushed away and tried to regain his confidence. 

“Nah, man. Not your fault.” Rhett stepped out of the way to let him pass by. 

“I’ve seen you around here, right? I’m Link.” He held out his hand and kept his eyes glued to Rhett’s. Rhett reciprocated the handshake, praying the sweating hadn’t started, yet. 

“Rhett. I think you’re usually on you way out when I get here.”  _ Play it cool, McLaughlin.  _ “Decided to come a little early to test out the sauna.”

“Here I thought you’d come early to see me.” Link winked and bit his lip in a way that made Rhett’s knees  threaten to weaken. “Have a good workout.” 

As soon as Rhett got to his locker, he plopped himself down on the bench.  _ Maybe he does like guys. I was only hoping, but maybe he does. Maybe he was just flirting with you because he’s flirty. Just play it cool _ . He stuffed his things away after grabbing a towel and headed out. 

After hitting up the weight machines, he made his way to the rows of treadmills. He was listening to music, totally zoned out, not stopping until the machine told him his timer was done. That is, until Link walked up the treadmill in front of him. Before stepping on, he stretched his leg muscles, bending over to work his hammies. Rhett almost had to stop and leave before his budding arousal became anything more. Finally, Link began running, but that didn’t stop Rhett from checking out his body. 

When the timer went off, he silently thanked the powers-that-be and welcomed the reprieve of Link’s beautiful body. He grabbed his towel and wiped himself, then the machine, off, and went  to the locker room. 

He stripped, showered, and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading into the sauna. It was empty, for which he was thankful, because it was small and he was large. 

Five minutes had passed when he spied Link walk past, headed on his way to clean up before heading to wherever he was going. Rhett was still reeling from watching Link stretch.  _ Surely, I don’t pop my ass out that much when stretching. _ He chuckled and closed his eyes. 

Then the door opened. 

Link confidently walked over to Rhett and placed his hands on wall, framing his head. He leaned down and practically growled. 

“I know you want me. I want you, too.”

Stunned by this turn of events, Rhett was shocked to silence.

“I hope you liked my show for you earlier.” He nipped Rhett’s neck and slowly sank to his knees. 

When Link’s hands went to Rhett’s towel, gently massaging Rhett’s obvious erection, he began to panic. He grabbed the wrist of the hand beginning to remove his towel. 

“What if someone comes in?”

“Let ‘em.” 

Link peeled back Rhett’s towel. And if the look on his face was any indication? He was impressed. Link tested the weight of Rhett’s cock in one hand while sweeping his other across Rhett’s abdomen. 

“ _ Fuck _ …” Rhett whimpered when Link’s hand started moving. He gasped when Link took him in his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. 

Rhett had always frowned upon exhibitionism, but when Link deep throated him? He may have developed a new kink. The excitement about being caught was intoxicating. 

Threading his fingers into Link’s dark hair, he encouraged Link to continue the attack on his cock. 

“You’re so good at this.” Link’s eyes snapped up. “I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you.” Link removed his head, but kept stroking furiously. 

“God, me too. You’re so fucking tall, I love it.”

Rhett had a laugh that turned into a groan when Link began fucking his cock with his face again. Link grabbed one of Rhett’s hands and placed on his head, giving him the go-ahead to take control. To use him. 

_ I must be in heaven.  _ They both thought simultaneously. 

The tighter Rhett pulled Link’s hair, the louder they both groaned, no longer caring about being heard. 

“I’m gon, I’m gonna…” Rhett barely got out before coming down Link’s throat. He held Link’s face down until his orgasm subsided and his hand went limp. 

Link gently pulled himself off, wiping his mouth with Rhett’s towel. He wrapped Rhett back up and sat next to him, carding his fingers through Rhett’s hair to pull him into a hungry kiss. 

There was a rap on the door, and both men looked over to see an angry older man reminding them the rules about the sauna. 

“He’s just jealous,” Link teased and stood up. Rhett followed him out only to steal away to a dark corner to crowd Link’s space and return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> (NOT BETA READ)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
